The present invention relates to a vehicle door, and more particularly to an improved method of assembling a vehicle door.
In most land vehicles in use today, a door assembly is provided with various mechanical and electrical vehicle components. Such components can include a window regulator and motor for raising and lowering a window, a lock-latch assembly for latching and unlatching the vehicle door, a door release handle connected to the lock-latch assembly, audio speakers, and switches for controlling power mirrors, power windows, and the like.
One known method of assembling a door assembly includes first attaching the desired vehicle components to a sheet metal surface of the door, and then attaching a decorative door trim panel assembly to the door. A door trim panel in such a door assembly can include an upper trim panel and a lower trim panel, or be of a one-piece design.
Another known method of assembling a door assembly is typically known as a modular method, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,002 to Emerling et al., which is incorporated by reference herein. In a typical modular method of assembly, desired electrical vehicle components, such as a window regulator and a lock-latch, are first attached to a door panel. The door panel is then attached to the sheet metal frame of the vehicle door. Window glass is then typically attached to the window regulator by aligning attachment points on the window regulator with tool access apertures in the carrier, attaching the window glass to the window regulator, and placing a seal or water-shield over the carrier. Once attached to the door, the door panel becomes part of the door assembly support structure, as loads generated by the mass and motion of the electrical components are supported by the door panel, and only transferred to the door through the fasteners that attach  the door panel to the door. One or more door trim panels are then attached to the sheet metal of the door over the door panel, or attached to the door panel.
Undesirable noise and vibration can be generated by the components attached to the door panel, and transmitted to the passenger compartment of a vehicle. Additionally, some components mounted to the door panel can include moving parts. If improperly mounted, or damaged, components having such moving parts can damage the door panel.
The modular method of assembling a door assembly can also increase the time, complexity, and expense of repairing, maintaining, or replacing electrical components within the door assembly. For example, a typical method of performing maintenance or service on a lock-latch assembly or a window regulator assembly in a conventional modular door assembly includes the steps of:                (1) unattaching the door release handle;        (2) unattaching the lock-latch from the door release handle;        (3) removing the trim panel or panels;        (4) positioning the window glass attachment points relative to the tool access apertures,        (5) unattaching the window glass from the window regulator;        (6) removing the window glass, or securing the window glass in the door frame;        (7) removing the fasteners and the wiring harness connector connecting the door trim panel assembly to the lock-latch assembly;        (8) removing the door panel with the window regulator attached; and        (9) maintaining, repairing, or replacing the lock-latch and/or the window regulator.        
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an improved method of assembling a vehicle door. 